Allergies
by broadwaygirl818
Summary: I've always had this question nagging the back of my mind: what if Christine was allergic to Ayeesha? What would Erik do? Leroux-based. Allergy season fluff.


**I'm suffering from writer's block, so I decided to write the first story that popped into my head. This is inspired by allergy season. Enjoy!**

**Allergies**

I couldn't concentrate. The notes were a blur before me. Every time I tried to play something, my usually graceful fingers stumbled over each other. Finally, I gave up and pulled the keyboard cover closed in frustration.

Christine was to blame for this. Ever since the girl tip-toed into my life, I found myself blustering like a child and unable to focus. Whenever I heard her sing, all other thoughts became unimportant. I abandoned my beloved opera in order to hear the unmatched joy of her laughter. My poor cat, Ayeesha, was quite bewildered by my behavior. She was spoiled, and the recent loss of constant pampering left her desolate.

As if she could read my thoughts, the Siamese cat jumped into my lap. I lifted her and her head rested against my shoulder as she purred contentedly. "Oh, darling," I sighed. What was I to do with the sleeping girl in the other room? She hated me for lying to her. I foolishly believed I could still be her Angel of Music, but no; once the illusion was shattered, she proceeded to step on the pieces. She didn't want Erik, the man, especially after seeing what lay beneath his mask. I was repulsive to her, a monster.

But, oh! How I loved her! How I longed to feel her arms around me, to feel the tender embrace of her lips pressed to mine! She wasn't ready for me to talk of love again, not after my first ill-timed, rushed confession. She needed space to think and recover from the awful shock of discovering the truth of my deception. Then, perhaps after she became less frightened of me, she could learn to love me only a little.

It was time for her music lesson. I gently set Ayeesha onto the ground in spite of her mews of protest and stood. I was on the verge of opening the bedroom door when I heard her pathetic sniffling. I froze, my heart gripped with anguish. Had she been crying? Cautiously, I knocked. "Christine? Are you well?"

"No!" she answered.

Disturbed, I asked, "May I enter?" Moments later, she answered the door, and the sight of her broke my heart. Her eyes were very red and puffy, tell-tale signs of intense weeping. She had a blanket wrapped around her petite frame, yet I could still see her trembling.

_It is hopeless, I realized. She truly hates me and hates being here with me. She has spent the entire night crying, and she will never forgive me for deceiving her and kidnapping her._I took a deep breath before inquiring, "What is wrong, Christine?"

She coughed pitifully. "Erik, I know this will hurt you, but I can't stay here. I have to go home."

"You can't stay?" I desperately challenged. "Have I not provided for you these past three years? Where else is your home, Christine?"

"You don't understand!" she gasped with a sob. "I'm _dying,_Erik! Please let me go! I'll explain everything, just let me go!"

"Explain what?" I demanded. "Explain your disgust of my face? It _is_my face, isn't it, pretty girl? Fear can turn to love, Christine! I'll always wear the mask, and you shall never see poor Erik's face again."

She placed her head in her hands as she cried. Ayeesha ran into the room and rubbed up against her as though to comfort her. Christine, to my surprise, jumped away from the cat. "Get away from me, you!" she snapped, unusually cruel. Ayeesha hissed and pawed at her. "Christine –" I began, confused. Ayeesha and Christine had never liked each other, but I thought it odd that Christine would intentionally stop the cat from remedying matters.

"She's doing it on purpose!" she interrupted. "Because she knows… she knows…"

"Knows _what?"_

Christine opened her mouth to answer, but instead of words, a sneeze came out of her mouth. Ayeesha rubbed against her ankle and flicked her tail by her face, and she sneezed again.

Understanding dawned upon me. Ayeesha hadn't spent the night curled up next to me, as was her habit. I'd thought nothing of it until now. "Did she sleep in your room last night?" She nodded, unable to speak due to another sneeze. "Christine, why didn't you tell me you were allergic to cats?"

"I didn't know you _had_a cat, Erik!" she said, exasperated. "That cat hates me and has been making me sneeze on purpose! I can hardly breathe, I can't sleep, and I can barely see. That's why I have to leave!"

Now, I could have dealt with any other problem, but this was quite unexpected. I had a sniffing, sneezing girl on one hand and a hissing cat on the other. I thought for a moment, and then, an idea dawned upon me. "Wait here," I instructed. I gathered Ayeesha into my arms, and then, I left.

It was time for me to visit an old friend.

o0o

"Absolutely not!"

"Come now, Daroga! I don't see the harm! You are, after all, the only other person she tolerates." I spoke coaxingly, but I was truly about five seconds away from Punjabing the wretch. "I will visit her daily to keep her placated."

He snorted rudely. "And, why on earth would I want you visiting me every day?"

"You flatter yourself, Nadir," I corrected him gravely. "I will be visiting Ayeesha, not you."

"Either way, I don't want you here every day!" he insisted relentlessly. "I'm an old man who wants to live the rest of his life in peace, and wherever you go, peace scatters."

I sighed patiently. "I promise not to be a burden," I told him with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll need more than that, Erik. I want your word that you will not kill another person."

I raised an eyebrow dangerously. "That's a large demand for so little."

"I saved your life once, Erik. I know you're in love with Christine. She might learn to not fear your face, but she will always be fearful of a murderer."

If I hadn't needed his help so badly, I would have ended his life right there. But, all I did was nod. "Fine. I will be along in the morning with some food and necessities for Ayeesha." I turned to go, and the Siamese gave a plaintive mew. I turned and stroked her back. "It's alright," I assured her. "Be a good girl for old Nadir and I'll see you tomorrow." Nadir snorted again, and I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile on his face. "Who would have known you would be soft for women?" he wondered aloud.

"Aren't we all?" was my only retort.

o0o

The house on the lake was quiet when I returned. "Christine?" I called.

"Where have you been?" I turned to see her sitting at the table. She looked much improved. Her hair was neatly combed and pulled away from her face, her eyes were less red, and her breathing was normal.

"I have taken Ayeesha to live with Nadir," I answered.

Her eyes widened. "But, Erik!" she protested, astonished. "You love that cat! How.. why would you?"

"Because you would have left otherwise," I told her gently. Then, I examined her face. "If you still wish to leave, you know I will not stop you." But, with every beat of my heart, I was begging her, _stay, stay, stay._

She bit her lip. "Remove your mask," she instructed quietly.

I reeled back as though she had struck me. "I assure you that's not necessary," I said through clenched teeth.

She rose and approached me. I didn't back away, but fear gripped my heart. "Christine," I began pleadingly. She ignored me and carefully removed my mask.

Time stood still as an old, ugly man and a young, beautiful woman finally met face-to-face, properly and not in a moment of despair. Her beautiful blue eyes examined the monstrosity before her, and gently, oh so gently, touched my malformed cheek. "Your face holds no horror for me now," she said in a low voice. Then, in one brisk movement, she threw the mask into the fireplace. We both watched as it caught fire and began to burn.

"Why, Christine?" I asked, finally breaking the silence. "You didn't need to do that. Wouldn't you be more comfortable if I wore it?"

"You gave up your cat for me, Erik," she answered, a slight smile on her face. To my surprise, she put her arms around me in an embrace. Shocked, I stood frozen, uncertain if I should return her hug, but she patiently waited until my arms wrapped around her. "You told me that first night that you would not tell me you loved me again," she said. "But, say it one more time, Erik."

I closed my eyes, and a tear slid down my cheek and landed on her golden head. "I love you, Christine," I breathed. "More than life itself, I love you."

When she smiled, it was as though heaven itself smiled upon me. "I love you, too."

_End._


End file.
